world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II in the Media
This page lists appearances that World War II has made in the media. Books *Marshal Zhukov's Greatest Battles (1969) *Dad's Army (1971) Novelisation of the film. *Goodnight, Mister Tom (1981) *Osprey Publishing **Air Vanguard ***Allison-Engined P-51 Mustang (AVG-1, 2012) ***Hawker Hurricane Mk 1-V (AVG-6, 2013) ***Curtiss P-40: Longed Nose Tomahawks (AVG-8, 2013) ***Junkers Ju 87 Stuka (AVG-15, 2014) ***Vought F4U Corsair (AVG-17,2014) ***Messerschmitt BF 109 A-D series (AVG-18, 2015) ***Avro Lancaster (AVG-21, 2015) ***Messerschmitt BF 109 E-F series (AVG-23, 2015) ***Mitsubishi A6M Zero (AVG-19, 2016) **Air Campaign ***Battle of Britain 1940: The Luftwaffe Eagle Attack' (ACM-1, 2018) ***Malta 1940-42: The Axis' Air Battle for Mediterranean Supremacy (ACM-4, 2018) ***Operation Crossbow 1944: Hunting Hitler's V-weapons (ACM-5, 2018) ***Sink the ''Tirpitz ''1942-44: The RAF and Fleet Air Arm duel with Germany's mighty battleship (ACM-7, 2018) **Anatomy of the Ship ***Battleships ''Yamato and Musashi ''(ANT, 2017) ***The Battleship ''Bismarck ''(ANT-1, 2018) ***The Battleship USS ''Iowa (GNM, 2020) **Battle Orders **Campaigns **Combat **Combat Aircraft **Duel **Elite ** TV Shows Fiction *Colditz (1972) *Secret Army (1977) *Enemy at the Door (1979-1980) *Private Schulz (1981) (Fictionalised account of Operation Bernhard) *Allo 'Allo! (1982-1992) *Piece of Cake (1988) *Band of Brothers (2001) *The Pacific (2010) Non-Fiction *The World At War (1973) *The Nazis: A Warning from History (1997) (TV mini-series) *Secrets of World War II (1998) *Shootout! (2005-06) *Dogfights (2006-08) *Battle 360 (2008) *Patton 360 (2009) *Apocalypse: The Second World War (2009) *WWII in HD (2009) *Greatest Tank Battles (2010-Present) *World War II in Colour (2012) Movies *Gung Ho! (1943) *Malta Story (1953) *The Dam Busters (1955) *633 Squadron (1964) *Battle of the Bulge (1965) *Operation Crossbow (1965) *Battle of Britain (1969) *Mosquito Squadron (1969) *Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) *Dad's Army (Film) (1971) *Battle of Midway (1976) *1941 (1979) *Memphis Belle (1990) *Hiroshima (1995) (TV Movie) *The Tuskegee Airmen (1995) (TV Movie) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) *The Thin Red Line (1998) *U-571 (2000) *Enemy at the Gates (2001) *Pearl Harbor (2001) *Below (2002) *Saints and Soldiers (2003) *Yamato (2005) *Flags of Our Fathers (2006) *Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) *Winter in Wartime (2008) *Valkyrie (2008) *The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) *Isoroku Yamamoto, the Commander-In-Chief of the Combined Fleet (2011) *Red Tails (2012) *Saints and Soldiers: Airborne Creed (2012) *White Tiger (2012) *Emperor (2013) *Stalingrad (2013) *Fury (2014) *Saints and Soldiers: The Void (2014) *Unbroken (2014) *Allied (2016) *Hacksaw Ridge (2016) *Midway (2019) Video Games 'The ''Air Conflicts series *''Air Conflicts: Air Battles of World War II'' (2006) *''Air Conflicts: Aces of World War II'' (2009) *''Air Conflicts: Secret Wars'' (2011) *''Air Conflicts: Pacific Carriers'' (2012) The Air Warrior series *''Air Warrior (1988)'' *''Air Warrior II'' (1997) *''Air Warrior III'' (1997) The Battle of Asia in World War II series *''Battle of Asia in World War II'' (1999) *''Battle of Asia in World War II: The Formosan connection'' (2004) *''Battle of Asia in World War II: The Great Raid'' (2008) *''Battle of Asia in World War II: Destination Tokyo'' (2012) Battlefield *Battlefield 1942 (2002) **Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome **Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII(2003) *Battlefield 1943 (2009) *Battlefield Heroes (2009) *Battlefield V Battlestations *Battlestations: Midway (2007) *Battlestations: Pacific (2009) Blazing Angels *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) *Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) ;The Blitzkrieg series *''Blitzkrieg'' (2003) **''Blitzkrieg: Burning Horizon'' (expansion pack) (2004) **''Blitzkrieg: Rolling Thunder'' (expansion pack) (2004) **''Blitzkrieg: Green Devils'' (expansion pack) (2005) **''Blitzkrieg: Iron Division'' (Blitzkrieg Anthology exclusive expansion pack) (2005) *''Blitzkrieg 2'' (2005) **''Blitzkrieg 2: Fall of the Reich (2006)'' **''Blitzkrieg 2: Liberation (2007)'' *''Blitzkrieg 3'' (2015) ;The Brothers in Arms series *''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' (2005) *''Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood'' (2005) *''Brothers in Arms: D-Day'' (2006) *''Brothers in Arms DS'' (2007) *''Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway'' (2008) *''Brothers in Arms: Double Time'' (2008) Call of Duty *Call of Duty (2003) *Call of Duty 2 (2005) *Call of Duty 3 (2006) *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) ;City Interactive's Battlestrike series and their other budget WWII FPS games *''World War II Sniper: Call To Victory'' (aka. Battlestrike: Call to Victory) (2004) *''World War II Combat: Road to Berlin'' (aka. Battlestrike: Secret Weapons of WWII) (2006) *''World War II Combat: Iwo Jima'' (aka. The heat of War) (2006) *''Battlestrike: Force of Resistance'' (aka. Mortyr 3) (2007) *''Operation Thunderstorm'' (aka. Mortyr: Operation Thunderstorm) (2008) *''Royal Marines Commando'' (2008) *''Battlestrike: Shadow of Stalingrad'' (2009) *''Wolfschanze II'' (2009) ;The Civilization series *''Civilization (Video Game)'' (1991) *''Civilization II'' (1996) *''Civilization III'' (2001) *''Civilization IV'' (2005) *''Civilization V'' (2010) *''Civilization VI'' (2016) ;The Close Combat series *''Close Combat'' (1996) *''Close Combat: A Bridge Too Far'' (1997) *''Close Combat III: The Russian Front'' (1998) *''Close Combat IV: Battle of the Bulge'' (1999) *''Close Combat: Invasion Normandy'' (2000) *''Close Combat: The Bloody First (TBA) '''The ''Codename: Panzers series''' *''Codename: Panzers Phase One'' (2004) *''Codename: Panzers Phase Two'' (2005) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rush_for_Berlin Rush For Berlin] (2006) **''Rush For the Bomb'' (2007) The Combat Mission series *''Combat Mission: Beyond Overlord (2000)'' *''Combat Mission: Barbarossa to Berlin (2002)'' *''Combat Mission Afrika Korps (2004)'' *''Combat Mission Macarthur Begins to Asia (2006)'' *''Combat Mission: Fall of the Red Sun (2008)'' The Combat Wings series *''World War II: Pacific Heroes'' (2003) *''Combat Wings'' (2005) *''Combat Wings: Battle of Britain'' (2006) *''Dogfight 1942'' (2012) The Command & Conquer: Red Alert series *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert'' (1996) **''Red Alert: Counterstrike'' (1997) **''Red Alert: Aftermath'' (1997) *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2'' (2000) **''Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge'' (2001) *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3'' (2008) **''Red Alert 3: Uprising'' (2009) Commandos *Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines *Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty *Commandos 2: Men of Courage *Commandos 3: Destination Berlin *Commandos: Strike Force ;The Company of Heroes series *''Company of Heroes'' (2006) *''Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts'' (2007) *''Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor'' (2009) *''Company of Heroes 2'' (2013) *''Company of Heroes 2: Ardennes Assault'' (2014) ;The Day of Defeat series *''Day of Defeat'' (2003) *''Day of Defeat: Source (2005)'' ;The Deadly Dozen series *''Deadly Dozen'' (2001) *''Deadly Dozen: Pacific Theater'' (2002) ;The Death to Spies series *''Death to Spies'' (2007) *''Death to Spies: Moment of Truth'' (2008) *''Alekhine's Gun'' (2016) The ''Decisive Battles of WWI''I series *''Decisive Battles of WWII: Ardennes Offensive'' (1997) *''Decisive Battles of WWII: Across the Dnepr'' (2003) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Decisive_Battles_of_WWII:_Korsun_Pocket Decisive Battles of WWII Vol 2: Korsun Pocket] (2003) *''Decisive Battles of World War II: Battles in Normandy'' (2004) *''Decisive Battles of World War II: Battles in Italy'' (2005) Digital Reality's Afrika Korps series *''Desert Rats vs. Afrika Korps'' (aka. Afrika Korps vs. Desert Rats) (2004) *''D-Day'' (2004) *''Ardennes Offensive'' (2005) *''Moscow to Berlin: Red Siege'' (aka. Mockba to Berlin) (2006) The Empire Earth series *''Empire Earth'' (2001) **''Empire Earth: The Art of Conquest'' (2001) *''Empire Earth II'' (2005) **''Empire Earth II: The Art of Supremacy'' (2006) *''Empire Earth III'' (2007) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Naval_Battles Great Naval Battles Games] *''Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943'' (1992) **''Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 - Super Ships of the Atlantic'' (1993) **''Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 - America in the Atlantic'' (1993) **''Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 - Scenario Builder'' (1993) *''Great Naval Battles Vol. II: Guadalcanal 1942-43'' (1994) *''Great Naval Battles Vol. III: Fury in the Pacific, 1941-1944'' (1995) *''Great Naval Battles Vol. IV: Burning Steel, 1939-1942'' (1995) *''The Complete Great Naval Battles: The Final Fury'' (Incl. Great Naval Battles Vol. V: Demise of the Dreadnoughts 1914-18) (1996) ;The Hearts of Iron series *''Hearts of Iron'' (2002) *''Hearts of Iron II'' (2005) **''Hearts of Iron II: Doomsday'' (expansion pack) (2006) **''Hearts of Iron II: Armageddon'' (expansion pack) (2007) **''Hearts of Iron II: Iron Cross'' (expansion pack) (2010) **''Arsenal of Democracy'' (2010) *''Hearts of Iron III (2009)'' **''Hearts of Iron III: Semper Fi'' (expansion pack) (2010) **''Hearts of Iron III: For the Motherland'' (expansion pack) (2011) **''Hearts of Iron III: Their Finest Hour'' (expansion pack) (2012) **''Darkest Hour: A Hearts of Iron Game'' (2011) *''Hearts of Iron IV (2016)'' **''Hearts of Iron IV: Together for Victory'' (2016) **''Hearts of Iron IV: Death or Dishonor'' (2017) **''Hearts of Iron IV: Waking the Tiger'' (2018) **''Hearts of Iron IV: Man the Guns'' (2019) ;The Hidden & Dangerous series *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hidden_%26_Dangerous Hidden and Dangerous] (1999) **''Hidden & Dangerous: Devil's Bridge'' (expansion pack) (2000) **''Hidden & Dangerous Deluxe'' (improved Gold Edition with mission editor) (2002) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hidden_%26_Dangerous_2 Hidden and Dangerous 2] (2003) **''Hidden and Dangerous 2: Sabre Squadron'' (expansion pack) (2004) The Koutetsu no Kishi series *''Koutetsu no Kishi'' (1991) *''Koutetsu no Kishi 2: Sabaku no Rommel Shougun'' (1994) *''Koutetsu no Kishi 3: Gekitotsu Europe Sensen'' (1995) Lucasarts' Air Combat series *''Battlehawks 1942'' (1988) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Their_Finest_Hour_(video_game) Their Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain] (1989) **''Their Finest Missions: Volume One'' (1989) *''Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe'' (1991) **''P-38 Lightning Tour of Duty'' (1991) **''P-80 Shooting Star Tour Of Dut'' (1991) **''He 162 Volksjäger Tour of Duty'' (1991) **''Do 335 Pfeil'' (1991) The Making History series *''Making History: The Calm & The Storm'' (2007) **''Making History: The Calm & The Storm - Gold Edition'' (2008) *''Making History II: The War of the World'' (2010) *''Making History: The Second World War'' (2017) Medal of Honor *Medal of Honor (1999) *Medal of Honor: Underground (2000) *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) *Medal of Honor: Frontline (2002) *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) *Medal of Honor: Infiltrator (2003) *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) *Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005) *Medal of Honor: Heroes (2006) *Medal of Honor: Vanguard (2007) *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) *Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 (2007) ;The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Men_of_War_(series) Men of War series][6][circular reference] *''Soldiers: Heroes of World War II'' (2004) *''Silent Heroes: Elite Troops of WWII'' (2005) *''Faces of War'' (2006) *''V tylu vraga: Diversanty 2'' (2006)[7][8][circular reference] *''V tylu vraga 2. Bratya po oruzhiyu'' (2007)[9][circular reference] *''V tylu vraga: Diversanty 3'' (2008)[10][11][circular reference] *''Men of War'' (2008) *''Men of War: Red Tide'' (2009) *''Men of War: Assault Squad'' (2011) *''Men of War: Condemned Heroes'' (2012) *''Men of War: Assault Squad 2'' (2014) *''Assault Squad 2: Men of War Origins'' (2016) IL-2 Sturmovik *IL-2 Sturmovik (2001) *IL-2 Sturmovik: Forgotten Battles (2003) *IL-2 Sturmovik: Pacific Fighters (2004) *IL-2 Sturmovik: Complete Addition (2006) *PE-2 (2006) *IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey (2009) *IL-2 Sturmovik: Cliffs of Dover (2011) *IL-2 Sturmovik: Battle of Stalingrad (2014) Microsoft's Combat Flight Simulator series *''Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator (1998)'' *''Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 2: WWII Pacific Theater (2000)'' *''Microsoft Combat Flight Simulator 3: Battle for Europe (2002)'' ;The Operation Green Panther series *''Operation Green Panther Pacific'' (1999) *''Operation Green Panther: Road to Hong Kong'' (2000) *''Operation Green Panther: Battling Singapore'' (2001) *''Operation Green Panther: Burma'' (2002) *''Operation Green Panther: British Malaya'' (2003) *''Operation Green Panther: Entering Cabanatuan'' (2004) *''Operation Green Panther: Road to Manila'' (2005) *''Operation Green Panther: Formosa'' (2007) *''Operation Green Panther: Landing to Iwo Jima'' (2009) *''Operation Green Panther: Landing to Okinawa'' (2010) The Panzer Elite series *''Panzer Elite'' (1999) **Panzer Elite: Special Edition (2001) *''Panzer Elite Action: Fields of Glory'' (aka. First Battalion) (2006) *''Panzer Elite Action: Dunes of War'' (2007) The Panzer General series *''Panzer General (1994)'' *''Allied General (1995)'' *''Pacific General (1997)'' *''Panzer General II (1997)'' *''Panzer General 3D Assault (1999)'' *''Panzer General III: Scorched Earth (2000)'' *''Panzer General Online'' (2013) Sierra's Aces series *''Aces of the Pacific'' (1992) **''Aces of the Pacific: Expansion Disk - WWII: 1946'' (1992) *''Aces Over Europe'' (1993) *''Aces of the Deep'' (1994) **''Aces of the Deep: Expansion Disk'' (1995) **''Command: Aces of the Deep'' (1995) ;The Silent Hunter series *''Silent Hunter'' (1996) **''Silent Hunter Patrol Disk'' (1996) **''Silent Hunter Patrol Disk #2'' (1996) **''Silent Hunter: Commander's Edition'' (1997) *''Silent Hunter II'' (2001) *''Silent Hunter III'' (2005) *''Silent Hunter 4: Wolves of the Pacific'' (2007) **''Silent Hunter 4: Wolves of the Pacific - U-Boat Missions'' (2008) *''Silent Hunter V: Battle of the Atlantic'' (2010) ;The Silent Service series *''Silent Service'' (1985) *''Silent Service II'' (1990) The Silent Storm series *''Silent Storm'' (2003) *''Silent Storm: Sentinels'' (2004) *''Hammer & Sickle'' (2005) Sniper Elite *Sniper Elite (2005) *Sniper Elite V2 (2012) *Sniper Elite III (2014) *Sniper Elite 4 (2017) The Steel Panthers series *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steel_Panthers_(video_game) Steel Panthers] (1995) **''Steel Panthers: Campaign Disk'' (1996) **''Steel Panthers: Campaign Disk #2'' (1997) *''Steel Panthers II: Modern Battles'' (1996) **''Steel Panthers II: Modern Battles - Campaign Disk'' (1996) **''SPWW2 (stand-alone expansion)'' (1999) *''Steel Panthers III: Brigade Command - 1939-1999'' (1997) *''Steel Panthers: World at War'' (2000) The Strategic Command series *''Strategic Command: European Theater'' (2002) **''Strategic Command: Gold'' (2006) *''Strategic Command 2: Blitzkrieg'' (2006) **''Strategic Command 2: Weapons and Warfare Expansion'' (2007) **''Strategic Command 2: Patton Drives East'' (2008) *''Strategic Command: WWII Pacific Theater'' (2008) *''Strategic Command: WWII Global Conflict'' (2010) **''Strategic Command: WWII Global Conflict - Gold'' (2011) *''Strategic Command: WWII - War in Europe'' (2017) ;The Sudden Strike series[1][circular reference] *''Counter Action'' (1997)[2][circular reference] **''Protivostoyanie: Opalyonnyj sneg'' (1998)[3][circular reference][4][circular reference] *''Sudden Strike'' (2000) **''Sudden Strike Forever'' (2001) (expansion pack) **''Protivostoyanie 3: Vtoroe dyhanie'' (2002)[5][circular reference] *''Sudden Strike 2'' (2002) **''Hidden Stroke: APRM'' (2003) (unofficial expansion) **''Sudden Strike: Resource War'' (2004) (stand-alone expansion) **''Hidden Stroke 2: APRM'' (2005) (stand-alone expansion) *''Sudden Strike 3: Arms for Victory'' (2007) **''Sudden Strike: The Last Stand'' (2010) (stand-alone expansion) *''Sudden Strike 4'' (2017) Talonsoft's Campaign Series *''East Front'' (1997) **''East Front: Campaign CD 1'' (1998) *''West Front'' (1998) **''West Front: Operation Sea Lion'' (1999) **''West Front: Battle Pack 1'' (1999) *''East Front 2'' (1999) *''Rising Sun'' (2000) **''Rising Sun: Imperial Strike'' (2000) The Unity of Command series *''Unity of Command (video game)'' (2011) *''Unity of Command II'' (2019) The Warbirds series *[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warbirds_(1998_video_game)&action=edit&redlink=1 Warbirds] (1998) *''Warbirds II'' (1999) *''Warbirds III'' (2002) Other *Gary Grigsby's Pacific War 1992 *''WWII GI'' (1999) *''Mortyr'' (1999) *''Elite Forces: WWII - Normandy'' (2001) *''Elite Forces: WWII - Iwo Jima'' (2001) *''D-Day: Normandy'' (2002) *''Beyond Normandy: Assignment Berlin'' (2003) *''Airborne Hero: D–Day Frontline 1944'' (2004) *''Mortyr 2'' (2004) *''Ardennes Offensive'' (2005) *WWII: Soldier (aka. S.O.E.: Operation Avalanche) (2005) *''The Outfit'' (2006) *''ÜberSoldier'' (2006) *''Wolfschanze 1944: The Final Attempt'' (2006) *''History Channel's ShootOut! The Game'' (2006) *''The History Channel: Battle for the Pacific'' (2007) *''Hour of Victory'' (2007) *''ÜberSoldier II'' (aka. Crimes of War) (2008) *''Turning Point: Fall of Liberty'' (2008) *''Operation Wolfsburg'' (2010) *''Dino D-Day'' (2011) *''Uprising 44: The Silent Shadows'' (2012) *''Heroes and Generals'' (2012) *''Enemy Front'' (2014) *''Corregidor 1945 - The Last Battle'' (2016) *''Days of War'' (2017) *''Battalion 1944'' (2018) *''BattleRush'' (2018) *''BattleRush 2'' (2019) *''Vanguard: Normandy 1944'' (2019) *''World War II Heroes: Road to Warsaw'' (2019) *My Worst Day WW2 (2005) *''Commandos: Strike Force'' (2006) *''Sniper: Art of Victory'' (2008) *''Raid: World War II'' (2017) *''Pearl Harbor: Attack! Attack!'' (2001) *''Pearl Harbor: Defend the Fleet'' (2001) *''B-17 Gunner: Air War Over Germany'' (2001) *Pacific Gunner (2002) *''WWII: Desert Rats'' (2002) *''Battlestrike: Road to Berlin'' (2005) *''Battlestrike: The Siege'' (2005) *''Project Reality'' (2005) *''Darkest Hour: Europe '44-'45'' (2008) *''Iron Front: Liberation 1944'' (2012) *''Day of Infamy'' (2017) *''Fog of War'' (2018) *''Post Scriptum'' (2018) *''Hell Let Loose'' (2019) *''World War II Online'' (2001) *''Heroes & Generals'' (2013) *''Castle Wolfenstein'' (1981) *''Beyond Castle Wolfenstein'' (1984) *''Into the Eagle's Nest'' (1986) *''The Great Escape'' (1986) *''Prisoner of War'' (2002) *''The Great Escape'' (2003) *''Airborne Troops: Countdown to D-Day'' (2005) *''Pilot Down: Behind Enemy Lines'' (2005) *''Velvet Assassin'' (2009) *''The Saboteur'' (2009) *''M4'' (1992) *''Panzer Commander'' (1998) *''iPanzer ´44'' (1998) *''Panzer Front'' (2000) *''Operation Tiger Hunt'' (2002) *''Panzer Front Ausf.B'' (2004) *''Panzer Killer!'' (2007) *''T-34 vs Tiger'' (2008) *''Steel Fury – Kharkov 1942'' (2008) *''World of Tanks'' (2009) *''War Thunder'' (2016) *''Destroyer Command'' (2002) *''World of Warships'' (2015) *''War Thunder'' (2016) *''Sea of Battle'' (2019) *''Hellcats Over the Pacific (1991)'' *''B-17 Flying Fortress (video game) (1992)'' *''1942:Pacific Air War (1994)'' *''Pacific Strike (1994)'' *Fighter Ace 1997 *''European Air War (1998)'' *''Jane's WWII Fighters (1998)'' *''Luftwaffe Commander (1999)'' *''Fighter Squadron: Screamin' Demons Over Europe (1999)'' *''Iron Aces (2000)'' *''Aces High II (2000)'' *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airfix_Dogfighter Airfix: Dogfighter] (2000) *''Pacific Warriors'' (2000) *''Pearl Harbor: Strike at Dawn'' (2001) *''Pearl Harbor: Zero Hour'' (2001) *''Red Shark'' (2002) *''Jane's Attack Squadron (2002)'' *''Dogfight: Battle for the Pacific (2003)'' *''Secret Weapons Over Normandy'' (2003) *''Red Skies Over Europe'' (2004) *''Battle of Britain II: Wings of Victory (2005)'' *''Heroes of the Pacific'' (2005) *''Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII'' (2006) *''Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007)'' *''Attack on Pearl Harbor'' (2007) *''Digital Combat Simulator (2008)'' *''WWII Aces'' (2008) *''Heroes over Europe'' (2009) *''Pearl Harbor Trilogy – 1941: Red Sun Rising'' (2010) *''Birds of Steel'' (2012) *''Damage Inc. Pacific Squadron WWII'' (2012) *''Dogfight 1942'' (2012) *''World of Warplanes'' (2013) *''WW2: Wings of Duty (2014)'' *War Thunder (2016) *''Flying Tigers: Shadows Over China'' (2017) *''Kamikazes: Battle of the Philippine Sea'' (2017) *''War Thunder'' (2013) *''Another War'' (2002) *''GROM: ...Terror in Tibet!'' (2003) *''Weird War'' (2004) *''Combat Elite: WWII Paratroopers'' (2005) *''Trinity'' (1986) *Offensive (1996) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muzzle_Velocity_(video_game) Muzzle Velocity] (1997) *''WarCommander'' (2001) *''World War II: Panzer Claws'' (aka. Frontline Attack: War Over Europe) (2002) *''World War II: Frontline Command'' (2003) *''Panzer Claws II'' (2004) *''Great Battles of WWII: Stalingrad'' (2004) *''Super Army'' (2005) *''Frontline: Fields of Thunder'' (2007) *''Theatre Of War'' (2007) *''Panzer Tactics DS'' (2007) *''Talvisota: Icy Hell (2007)'' *''Order Of War'' (2009) *''Achtung Panzer Operation Star'' (2011) *P.T.O. (1989) *''Conqueror'' (1988) *''Empires: Dawn of the Modern World'' (2003) *''War Times'' (2004) *''Axis & Allies'' (2004) *''Pacific Storm'' (2005) *''Pacific Storm: Allies'' (2007) *''War Front: Turning Point'' (2007) *''Officers'' (2007) *''Spring: 1944'' (2008) *''World War II Online: Battleground Europe'' (High Command) (2009) *''War Leaders: Clash of Nations'' (2009) *''R.U.S.E.'' (2010) *''Banzai Attacks Mission Asia'' (2012) *''Banzai Attacks Mission Pacific'' (2014) *''Dominations'' (2015) *''World War II Heroes: Road to Burma'' (2016) *''Steel Division: Normandy 44'' (2017) *''World War II Online: Hells in Asia'' (2018) *''Barbarossa'' (1992) *''Grandest Fleet'' (1994) *''Operation Europe: Path To Victory'' (1994) *''Stalingrad'' (1994) *''Sgt. Saunders' Combat!'' (1995) *''Operation Europe: Path to Victory'' (1995) *''Battleground: Ardennes'' (1995) *''Over the Reich'' (1996) *''Daisenryaku (Iron Storm) (1996)'' *''Achtung Spitfire'' (1997) *''Soldiers at War'' (1998) *''Norm Koger's The Operational Art of War Vol 1: 1939-1955'' (1998) *''Avalon Hill's Squad Leader'' (2000) *''G.I. Combat: Episode 1 - Battle of Normandy'' (2002) *''Soldiers of Empires'' (2002) *''Pacific War: Matrix Edition (2003)'' *''War in the Pacific: The Struggle Against Japan 1941–1945 (2004)'' *''War Plan Orange: Dreadnoughts in the Pacific 1922–1930 (2005)'' *Panzer Command: Operation Winter Storm (2006) *''World War II – Road to Victory (2008)'' *''Military History Commander Europe at War (2009)'' *''War in the Pacific: Admiral's Edition (2009)'' *''Legends of War'' (2011) *''Panzer Corps (2011)'' *''Soldiers of Empires 2'' (2012) *''The Future Reich'' (2014) *''The Führer's Resurrection'' (2015) *''Panzer Strategy'' (2018) *''Sabotage of Europe and the Pacific'' (2019) *P.T.O Pacific Theater of Operations (1989) *P.T.O Pacific Theater of Operations II (1993) *''Gary Grisby's World at War (2005)'' *''Commander: Europe at War'' (2007) *''Commander: Pacific at War'' (2008) *''Call of War'' (2009) *''Supreme Ruler 1936'' (2014) *''NavyField'' (2005) *''Blitz 1941'' (2009) *''Axis & Allies'' (turn-based strategy) (1998) **''Axis & Allies: Iron Blitz'' (1999) (expansion pack) *''Steel Panthers: World at War'' (2007) Category:World War II Today